1. Field
Apparatuses, methods, and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an integrated mobile communication repeater monitoring device, and method and system for mobile communication relay and information provision, and more particularly, to an apparatus, method, and system for providing mobile communication services to enclosed spaces and displaying information such as externally provided advertisements and announcements in the enclosed spaces.
2. Background
A general mobile communication service includes a process of transmitting and receiving wireless mobile communication signals between a mobile communication terminal and a mobile communication base station connected to a mobile communication system. A mobile communication service location is divided into a plurality of cell units based on the coverage of the mobile communication base station to be located in each cell unit, and the mobile communication base station is located at the center of each cell unit. However, after mobile communication signals are transmitted from the mobile communication base station, the mobile communication signals are diffracted or the mobile communication signals are lost due to interference by other wireless signals. In particular, in a metallically enclosed elevator space or an enclosed space such as a base station facility, the quality of the mobile communication service is low, thereby inconveniencing users of the mobile communication service.
In order to improve the above-described problems, repeaters for amplifying signals transmitted by the base station and transmitting the amplified signals to the mobile communication terminal have been installed. For example, in a conventional scheme, an RF repeater is installed at each entrance located outside the elevator of each floor in order to provide mobile communication service inside the elevator (i.e., the enclosed space) enclosed spaces. However, such a conventional scheme requires many RF repeaters, resulting in increased costs.